


Secret Keeper

by escritoireazul



Series: The Protector Series [4]
Category: Lost Boys (1987)
Genre: F/M, Vampires, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-02-01
Updated: 2000-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-03 16:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escritoireazul/pseuds/escritoireazul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The past is never as distant as you'd like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dedication: To the Markreaper, for all the wonderful stories.

How do we ever keep this secret/ How do we keep it in the dark/ And if we dare to taste our weakness/ How could we tear ourselves apart? - Heart "Secret"

The sun set once again, as it had a habit of doing. This time a full, healthy pack of vampires greeted the phenomenon with tiny smiles of anticipation and a rush for the exit to the cave. Something new was in the air, something exciting that spoke of change and opportunities spilling forth at their feet.

Or perhaps it was just that this was the first sunset they had greeted as a whole, healthy, strong, and completely vampiric Pack. Yes, that could be it. But whatever the true reason was, they spilled into the night, Paul's whoops of excitement, Star's almost hysterical laughter at the pure energy roaring through them, and Anna's dark chuckling all pouring into the air to encircle them.

The Boardwalk teemed with people. The raggedy, glitzy, dressed-from-one-end-of-the-spectrum-to-the-other teenagers crowded along the wooden walkways, tumbled into the streets, surged around the stage where the air pulsed with the blinding rhythm of a bass guitar. The only place no mortal dared occupy was a small clearing between buildings, near the only video store in town.

Shadows clung to that area when it was empty, filling it until it brimmed over with darkness. Though the others, especially the Surf Nazis, claimed that they didn't take the area because it was too far from the main action of the Boardwalk, the truth was that it frightened them. It wasn't just the thick covering of shadows that kept them away, though that did play a large part in the grand scheme.

Even the shadows themselves bled away, fleeing down grimy alleys when the Pack arrived to take their place. No one would contest their claim to the spot, not now, not anymore. Their power was palpable, and growing stronger each night. Not even the once mighty Surf Nazis, what few stragglers remained, would challenge them.

Anna leaned forward slowly, resting her arms on the handlebars of her bike and allowing them to hold her weight. Her head throbbed, but the pain was actually a relief after the headache she had had earlier and she could ignore it as she scanned the Boardwalk for dinner. Dwayne rubbed the back of her neck absently and she leaned into his touch the slightest bit, not bothering to remove her eyes from the mortals hurrying to and fro.

Star watched Anna watch her future meals, still learning the ropes of this hunting to survive. Though her conscience would twinge now and again, she was growing too comfortable with this new body, was already too comfortable in the suddenly new relationship with Michael to care about her conscience. Slowly her eyes turned back to the mortals and she began her own search for a meal, though the odds were she would leave this spot before finding one. This was where they began the night and this was normally where they ended the night, but much traveling could be done between times.

David's cerulean eyes slid over his Pack, devouring their restless energy eagerly. It had taken over a week to recover from the last battle with Max, and he had worried for awhile that they would be weak even after the healing was done. It was a pleasant surprise to find that they were stronger than ever, overflowing with energy and power. It was nice to have complete control over their own lives, or unlives, without Max breathing down their necks. Not even the city's authorities would dare touch them after they had bested the werewolves and such who had allied themselves with Max. Life couldn't be sweeter, he decided, unless, of course, Anna chose to give her power to him. One glance at where she sat next to Dwayne ruined those thoughts, but David was surprised to realize he didn't care anymore. He'd find power some other way, no matter what.

One by one the Pack separated, Paul off by himself, Anna and Dwayne hunting a couple of older teenagers, Star staying near Michael and Laddie, though she hunted on her own, Marko off by himself, and finally David. He remained still, perched lightly on his bike, watching as his vampires left, and couldn't stop the cruel smile that twisted his lips. A moment later he was gone, lost in the night as some unsuspecting mortal fell prey to his gleaming fangs. The Lost Boys had come into their own, finally, though destiny would have called for otherwise.

~~**~**~~

"Seen your brother lately?" Alan asked Sam the moment he walked into the comic book store. Sam looked startled, then shook his head, making his way past the messy stands of comic books until he could lean against the wall next to Alan.

"I don't think they've been into town yet," he finally said, glancing over at the guy whom he considered his best friend, waiting for an explanation for the sudden questioning to come forth. None did, but before Sam could question him, Michael called his name.

As if they had planned it, which they might have, the Pack filed into the store, each fresh from hunting. Dark spots were splattered across their clothing, and most had smears of a thick substance on their lips, some even down their throats. Anna and Star were pressed firmly against Dwayne and Michael respectively, for the rush of need that followed sating their blood lust was thick upon them all.

"We were just talking about you," Sam stammered, surprised by their sudden appearance after so many days of remaining hidden. Paul laughed long and loud, sending shudders down Sam's spine. The Frogs were unaffected, or at least they appeared to be, their faces as solemn and stoic as always.

"How's mom doing?" Michael asked, throwing light onto their sudden appearance. They spread out throughout the store, finding comfortable spots to stand and wait while Michael finished his business. Paul and Marko immediately set out to search through the unorganized comics, calling back and forth to each other when they found something interesting.

"She's good," Sam smiled hesitantly at his brother. Neither Sam nor the Frogs were completely comfortable around the vampires, despite their shaky truce, which was still in effect, but as Sam talked with his brother he found he could ignore the fact that Michael drank blood, that he was a creature of the night. As long as he didn't have to see the fangs, he could handle this. "Max left her the video store."

"He what?" Michael's voice lifted with his surprise and he walked closer to his brother, quite unnerved by this turn of events. Max had actually planned for his own demise? Considering how invincible he had always acted, that small fact was indeed a surprise.

"Yeah, in some new will that popped up," Sam explained. "The lawyers called the other day, saying that a new will had been found that replaced the old one, and in the new one Mom got the video store and his house. She doesn't know what she's going to do with the house, but she's all excited about the video store."

"I hope she doesn't plan on living in Max's house," Anna spoke up suddenly, joining the conversation with ease. Michael nodded his agreement even as Sam shook his head, denying even the thought.

"Nah, not after all that happened with Max," he laughed nervously. "I don't think she ever plans to live anywhere but Grandpa's now. And I think dating is out of the question."

"Seems kind of convenient to me, that a new will just popped up," Anna mused, glancing back at David. He offered her an enigmatic smile but said nothing. Silence stretched between the three mortals and the pack of vampires until Marko turned for the door, reminding them that they still had other things to do.

"Tell Mom I said hi," Michael told Sam. He leaned forward as if to hug his brother, then stopped, unsure of their relationship now. Sam ducked his head, then wrapped his arms around Michael quickly, squeezing for a moment before letting go and returning to his spot on the wall.

"Take care of yourself, Mike," he called after the vampire. "Come see Mom sometime, too." Michael sighed, but nodded, running one hand through his curly hair nervously.

The Pack spilled into the night, hesitating for a second in front of the comic book store before heading off in a variety of directions, all to ease the ache that still swept through their bodies, though some of the vampires still had to find a partner for the night. A moment later a girl stepped out of the shadows, crossed the street, and gazed into the comic book store. Her thoughts whirled until her mind settled on one. How did this place tie in with the person she hunted? She hurried into the store, intent on getting answers at long last.

~~**~**~~

Sam shook his head after his brother left, trying to clear away the thoughts that clouded his mind. Alan punched his shoulder lightly but before he could say anything, Edgar's low grunt drew both their attentions to the front door.

A girl had just walked in, her movements confidant and full of purpose. Though her hair was bright blue, matching her eyes, silver studs decorated much of her head, and her clothes were definitely biker-chick leather, she looked older the closer she got. From a distance she could have been taken as young, about their age, but when she was next to them, they could all tell that she was older, early twenties at least. Her gaze swept over Sam and Alan, then settled on Edgar, and it was to him that she offered a brilliant smile, though it seemed almost plastic around the edges.

"Hi." Her voice was definitely older, low and throaty, the kind of voice that would become popular in phone sex lines, making every word sensuous, even if the conversation was the most typical and normal one.

"Uh," Edgar grunted his hello, but she didn't seem put off by his lack of words. Instead the smile brightened even more and the plastic seemed to melt away, replaced with a true smile.

"Nice store. You work here?" she asked, moving closer to him, her gaze remaining firmly locked on his face. He nodded and she stopped in front of him, resting her arms loosely at her sides. "It's nice."

"Can we help you?" Sam broke in then, disgusted by the sappy light slowly growing in Edgar's eyes. He didn't like this newcomer, even though she had done nothing to offer any harm to them. Slowly her eyes moved to him and her gaze overwhelmed him for a moment; he was lost in the familiarity of her eyes.

"Perhaps," she whispered, running her hand through her blue hair. Silver studs glinted up her ears and she fingered the topmost one on her left ear carefully as she examined Sam's face. "Perhaps you can."

"Well then, how can we help you?" Sam pushed for a straight answer. Edgar frowned a little, feeling bereft now that her attention was focused elsewhere. He folded his arms over his chest, dark gaze settling on Sam and relaying his disapproval of the interrogation.

"Who were they?" the girl asked suddenly. Sam looked startled and glanced warily at Alan, unsure how to answer her question. There was no doubt in his mind who she spoke of, but just how much she already knew he wasn't clear on.

"Who?" he stammered, trying to buy time for his frazzled brain to produce an appropriate answer. Alan moved a step closer, one hand falling to his side, where a stake was hidden, strapped to his leg and accessible through a small cut in his pants.

"Those. . .people," she said quietly, allowing a hint of fear to enter her voice. "The ones who were just here."

"Just one of the local gangs," Edgar cut in smoothly when it became clear that Sam wouldn't be talking anytime soon. She turned back towards him and Edgar could almost see his chest swell when she offered him that bright smile again.

Though for a moment it looked like she would press the question farther, the next words out of her mouth were on a completely different topic, much to Edgar and Alan's relief, though Sam remained wary.

"I'm Shauna," she said quietly.

"You're new in town?" Alan added the lilt at the end of the sentence that would make it a question, though he was sure of the answer already. Only someone new would come in asking questions about the Lost Boys. Others, while unaware of the Lost Boys' status as vampires, knew better than to try to take on any of the gangs that frequented the Boardwalk. This young woman obviously did not.

"You could say that," Shauna's lips twisted into an almost bitter smile for a moment, an expression so fleeting that Sam would later assume he had imagined it, though the harshness of the expression belied her gentle words. "I just arrived last night."

Alan and Sam exchanged a quick look, noting her use of 'last night' and the fact that it was night now. Until they saw her in sunlight, she was a possible vampire, and a danger to them, no matter how cute she was.

"Why'd you ask about them?" Sam asked.

Shauna shrugged, no hesitation marring the reaction. "Don't know," she laughed a little, more at herself than in amusement at his question. "They looked interesting." Another look passed between Alan and Sam. If she wasn't a vampire already, her interest in the Lost Boys could lead to trouble for them all.

"They aren't interesting," Edgar told her firmly. "In fact, you'd probably be better off staying away from them." Shauna nodded, looking thoughtful, though she offered that bright smile to him once more.

"You're probably right," she conceded at last. Edgar nodded, leaning against the comic stand and waiting for her to continue, but she lapsed into silence again. Alan stepped around her slowly, keeping distance between them as he moved to his brother's side.

"Why Santa Carla?" Sam asked calmly. Shauna turned to look at him and he was once again struck by how familiar she was. He couldn't place just what made her so familiar, nor could he figure out where he might have seen her before.

"I don't know," she admitted. "It was the farthest from home I could reach on the bus with the money I had." The explanation slipped out before she realized what she was saying and Shauna dropped her head, looking flustered.

"What were you running from?" Sam continued the conversation, pointedly ignoring Edgar's frantic shake of his head. He wanted to know more about this girl before he trusted her with anything, even if she was human.

"My family," Shauna whispered before shaking her head roughly. "But it's late, and I'm really tired from my trip. I'd better go. Maybe I'll see you around sometime." Though she spoke to all three boys, her eyes were only for Edgar. He nodded and smiled at her for a moment, then turned, grabbing at something on the comic book rack.

Shauna was halfway back to the door when Edgar hurried after her, shoving a slick comic book into her hand. She started to protest, claiming she had no money for such things, but he waved her words off and escorted her to the door. She smiled at him again and hurried away, the comic clutched tightly in one hand.

Edgar turned from the door slowly, because he was enjoying watching Shauna's retreating form. He was met by two disapproving stares, but gave no sign that he had any reaction to them.

"Why'd you give her that?" Sam demanded. Alan watched his brother closely, waiting to see if some sort of vampiric mind power had been used on him, but Edgar simply grunted.

"We gave one to you," he pointed out when it became clear that they wouldn't accept the grunt as an answer. "It's what we do." Alan shook his head and wiped one hand down his face slowly.

"I still think it was pretty stupid," Sam muttered. "We don't even know if she's a vampire or not. And besides. She's older, an adult. She's not going to believe in comic books, or in what we do."

"She's not," Edgar said. He was utterly certain that she was a living, breathing human, just like they were. Sam didn't look convinced, and since Edgar had no proof at the moment he chose not to press the issue farther. After a tense silence Sam turned to the comic books and sighed loudly.

"They're still out of order," he moaned, slowly switching a comic here and there, then pulling two more out and placing them on another stand. "Can't you get anything right?" Alan punched his shoulder roughly and Sam laughed, ducking away from the next blow.

~~**~**~~

Shauna flopped down onto the hard hotel bed. The curtains on the east facing window were spread wide open to let the first rays of the sun into the room when it finally rose, but now only a streetlight shone in, illuminating the comic she held tightly in both hands. One finger traced the title slowly, following the letters as they formed "Vampires Everywhere" before dropping to run over the bloody woman below.

"What have you gotten yourself into now, Anna?" she mused out loud before stretching out and tossing the comic aside. Tomorrow would be soon enough to read the garbage, but now she needed sleep. Edgar's dark eyes filled her mind for a moment, but she blinked the image away before she could dwell on it. This was neither the time nor the place to get involved, especially with one so young.

Besides. She was here on a mission. And nothing could come in the way of that.

~~**~**~~

Anna bounced onto the sand. Even when she had been human she had never acted this exuberant, but blood from her recent hunt raced through her veins, her Pack was whole, strong, vibrant from the hunt, yelling their happiness and their energy into the night air. It was a time for bouncing, if any time was. Dwayne laughed at her, his normally solemn face twisting into a smile, his dark chuckling urging Anna to continue her cavorting with the shadows, water, and sand.

The sight of another female twisting in the darkness, her body moving through the air sensually brought Anna's playing to a halt. The entire Pack stopped, entranced by the curving movements of the female, enchanted by the music that sounded in their heads, matching her movements perfectly, though nothing could be heard by the naked ear. Each person had their own song echoing through their minds, but each song fit her dance perfectly.

It took David a moment to notice that her movements were too fluid, too graceful. She wasn't human he realized, though it took him another movement to recognize the flow of extra muscles that marked a lycanthrope. His eyes drifted up towards the moon of their own accord. Sure enough, the moon was barely half full, a dim curve in the black sky.

"Hello there." The words drew Anna's attention to the figure sitting in the sand, one that had been invisible before now. Not invisible, she mended her thoughts, merely overshadowed by the dancer. From the voice alone she could tell the new figure was male, and when he stood, all fluid movement, it became blaringly obvious.

"Hi," Anna whispered, eyes widening as her gaze swept over him. He was gigantic, taller than any in the Pack, a virtual mountain of man, muscles rippling slightly even as he remained still.

"Who are you?" David broke in before anything else could be said. He glanced at Anna, his eyes ordering her silence. She bristled beneath his firm gaze and lifted her chin stubbornly, not appreciating the unspoken order.

"I'm Adam," the man said softly, laughter running beneath the calm surface of his words. He motioned to the still dancing woman next to him before speaking again. "And this is Victoria."

"New in town?" Paul asked, moving in a slow circle around the two. His movement broke whatever had been holding the others back and the Pack began to circle around Victoria and Adam, not menacing them in the slightest, simply cutting off any means of escape.

"Yes," Victoria spoke for the first time. Her voice lilted with the remains of an English accent, though it was obvious she hadn't spent time in England in many years. Only a hint of the accent was contained in her voice, just enough to make what she said sound exotic and sensual.

"Why did you come here?" David questioned roughly, his head tossed back as he examined both of them with a heavy gaze. Only a hint of his normal smirk touched his lips, but few noticed the deep dislike he already harbored for the strangers.

"Actually," Victoria chose her words carefully, letting each carry the full weight of meaning that they were meant to. "We came because of you."

"What?" Anna tensed, moving back a step or two across the sand, her skin aching to shift into fang. Victoria laughed, waving away the immediate distrust that filled the air and returned to her dancing. It was Adam who attempted to clear the air between them.

"We heard about the destruction of certain werewolves here," he explained quietly, watching Victoria as she moved lithely across the beach, never leaving the circle of vampires. "Those same werewolves denied us access to this city. We wanted to thank you for ending their tyranny."

"And we were very curious as to what such powerful vampires would look like," Victoria giggled as she spoke, her arms still cutting pictures into the dark night. Anna's frown deepened then faded away when they offered no physical threat.

"Just what does that mean?" David demanded, his brows knitting in frustration. Victoria simply laughed again and began to dance back across the sand to Adam. He gazed up at her, watching her approach with a wild light in his eyes, ignoring David, much to the vampire's consternation.

Before David could voice another question, or more likely order the Pack away from them for the rest of the night, Anna spoke up, voice lilting with her energy. "Why don't you stay with us then, since you came to see us."

Adam and Victoria exchanged a long, lingering look which seemed to set the air on fire, cause the sand beneath their feet to smolder, and bring the rush from the blood lust that had been so carefully contained until now surging back. When the air filled with tension until it felt as if it would overflow, when each vampire could have sworn that they would combust from the inside out, shooting energy and blood deep into the night, until even the waves themselves held back from the shore as if waiting for some release, only then did Adam answer.

"We would love to stay with you," he replied, finally turning his gaze from Victoria to smile at Anna. She returned the expression but ran her hands down her arms lightly, trying to drive away the goose bumps. David considered protesting, but then decided that keeping the animals where he could watch them closely might just be a benefit in the end, so he snapped his mouth shut.

"Well then, come on!" Paul cried out, the first to break the circle and continue up the beach. "We've got a celebration to get on with. Music to blast. Dancing to have at. Come on!"

The Pack took a collective breath of air, then let it pass their lips in a soft sigh, and the spell was broken. They started up the beach again, following the wild vampire, Anna returning to Dwayne's side, her fingers dipping beneath his leather jacket to caress bare skin and remind herself what other lusts she was able to handle after sating her bloodlust.

Adam and Victoria found themselves in the middle of the group, a disapproving David hovering nearby at all times, but Victoria merely laughed it away, entwining her fingers with Adam's and grinning up at her mate.

For a brief moment Anna felt a headache begin to creep back into her head, starting that by now familiar throbbing and rush of agony, but this one wasn't as powerful as the last. The new blood filling her body seemed to have an adverse effect on the headaches, which she was forever grateful for. After a moment it faded to a dull throbbing and she could ignore it once more, concentrating instead on Dwayne and the other lusts she was about to satisfy.

The rest of the night flew by. Once they were on the beach near the cave, Paul flew up long enough to grab the boom box, then music began to pound the air around them, echoing off of the rock cliff at their back. Victoria's dancing was even more incredible when set to actual music, and Star and Anna found themselves joining in. Star especially was entranced by the freedom of movement and let herself go, wicked laughter bubbling up and spilling from her mouth.

Anna and Dwayne slid off into the shadows for awhile, and Marko teased them about the long absence until Anna smacked him playfully upside the head, then caught his hands, drawing him into a dance near Victoria and her curving movements.

By the time the sun began to rise, painting the edge of the sky pink and sending the vampires fleeing into their cave, Victoria and Adam were one of them, friends at the very least, new members of the Pack in all probability. Their lack of flying abilities not withstanding, Anna knew it couldn't hurt to make alliances with werewolves, as long as they didn't let it go to their heads like Max had. One quick glance at David reminded her that he wasn't exactly seeing her point of view these days, but in the moments before sleep claimed her, Anna vowed that he would not drive these new friends away, no matter it took to allow them to stay.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam smoothed his long coat carefully, focusing on it to avoid thinking about where he was. The drive to the cave months ago with Michael and the Frogs had seemed to take mere minutes, but riding his bike up the rocky path had taken forever. By the time he had reached the top of the cliff he was out of breath and now he hesitated at the top of the stairs, breathing hard and trying to work around his fears.

The fears weren't really rational, he knew that, because Michael was down there, and as he'd said before, vampire or no, Michael was still his brother. The trembling fear that nudged at his mind, twisting his stomach into knots was unnecessary, a real pain when it came to things like this.

He wouldn't be here at all, but he was worried about that newcomer, that Shauna girl. She'd started out by asking about the Pack and had set of warning bells in his head. Therefore the only thing he could do was warn them about her. That meant coming here right at sunset, and he was beginning to wish that he had just waited for them to show up in town and hope that he met up with them before she did.

He was fairly sure now that she wasn't a vampire, because Edgar had claimed to see her out and about town earlier that day. When he'd questioned Edgar about where he had seen her and what she had done, Edgar had clamed up, which worried Sam even more, but he couldn't get any answers from his friends. Just because she wasn't a vampire didn't mean that she wasn't a threat, and the fact that she could go out during the day might make her more dangerous than any vampire. He didn't know why she scared him so much, but he'd learned to go along with his gut instincts, and they were telling him she was trouble.

When new trouble came to Santa Carla, he knew only one thing to do. Tell those that made it the murder capitol of the world, but who also protected it fiercely against other competition.

Sam sucked in a deep breath, then forced himself to step onto the rickety wooden steps and start down the path. He'd never come here alone before, and he was definitely questioning his own sanity.

He questioned it even more as he scrambled over the large rocks set on the path, forcing him to move slowly and make more noise than he wanted to. When thick arms suddenly wrapped around his waist and jerked him into the cave, he cried out roughly, deciding that he was insane after all.

Adam grabbed the mortal boy prowling outside the cave and jerked him inside, not caring when his head slammed against the stone wall, leaving a bloody mark on the rocks and a thin line of blood running down the boy's face. Even after the blow the boy struggled, shoving at Adam's arms, but his grip was rock tight. He flung the boy down onto a couch and towered over him, growling deep in his throat, arms crossed angrily over his chest.

"Who are you?" Sam gasped out, still trying to catch his breath after the long bike ride and the struggle with this strange man. He would have said more, but the large man cut him off.

"Who are you?" Adam countered, his growls growing deeper, more dangerous. "And what are you doing here?"

"I'm Sam," he began, then shook his head roughly. "Where is Michael? Where's Anna? What have you done with them?" His voice rose with every word and he suddenly flung himself off of the couch, beating his fists against Adam's still body. Adam caught his wrists roughly and might have returned some of the blows had Marko not stepped into the front of the cave then.

"Leave him, Adam," he called out, wiping his hand down his face to clear away the cobwebs filling his mind. "He's a friend." Adam reluctantly returned Sam to the couch, then moved away, returning to the bed in the corner that Victoria still rested on, her dark hair spilling over the silk sheets.

"What are you doing here?" Marko asked Sam as he perched on the end of the couch, tilting his head and looking much like a hunter surveying his prey. Sam swallowed hard and scooted to the other end of the couch, then stopped his movement and sighed.

"Who was that?" he asked instead of answering the vampire's question. It was Marko's turn to sigh and cast a quick glance over at the now sleeping werewolves. He was silent a moment before answering, trying to figure out the best explanation and finally settled on the truth.

"They are some new werewolves in town that Anna took a liking to and invited to stay here," he said. "Adam must have thought you were some sort of threat. Which, a few weeks ago, you would have been." Sam ducked his head, then nodded, brought back on track by the mention of a threat.

"I think there is a new threat in town," he said suddenly. Marko sat up straighter, his suddenly intense gaze boring into Sam's head as he waited for the mortal to continue. "This girl came by the comic book shop last night, right after you left, and the first thing she asked about was the Pack. She. . .I think she's human. . .she's not vampire, cause Edgar saw her in town today. She just. . .I felt. . ." Sam trailed off, unsure of how to explain his unease now that he had to.

"She feels wrong?" Marko asked, trying to clear everything up in his head. Sam nodded and Marko frowned deeply, resting his chin on one hand. "She hasn't done anything threatening?" Sam shook his head and Marko sighed deeply, nose scrunching up as he thought. "I don't know then. . .Anna's been restless lately and David's on edge. Maybe it would be better not to tell them, not yet."

"Good idea," Laddie's voice startled them both and the young vampire hopped onto the middle of the couch, situating himself until he was comfortable. "We can keep an eye out for the newcomer at night and Sam can watch her during the day. Until something happens that really is a threat to us, we'd probably be better off keeping this from the others. I don't want to upset them without a cause."

"They've been so tense lately, so many bad things have happened." Marko nodded his agreement. "You're right. We won't tell them, not yet at least."

"What does she look like?" Laddie asked Sam, who had been watching the quick exchange with avid interest. Sam frowned, trying to picture her in his head. It took a moment, because he'd only seen her once, and what he remembered most was that wild blue hair.

"She's got spiky, blue hair, but the roots are blonde," he finally said. "Her eyes match her hair. She's kind of tall, taller than Star at least, but not as tall as Anna. She looks really young from a distance, but up close she looks older. . .older than you even look, Marko. Wears a lot of leather, at least from what I can tell. She's pierced, her ears, her eyebrows, her nose. . .maybe her tongue too, but I couldn't be sure. She looks like a stereotypical biker." He hesitated a moment, unsure if he should add the last bit, then forced himself to say it. "There is something so familiar about her. I don't really know what, but something makes me think I've seen her before. . ."

"Thanks for the info, boy," Marko hopped off of the couch and ruffled his hair lightly. "Gonna stick around to say hello to Mikey?" Sam shook his head, then thought better of it and nodded. It would be a good excuse to explain his being in the cave if he stayed to talk to his brother. He glanced warily at the bed across the room where that big werewolf lay and could only hope that he never had to deal with him alone.

~~**~**~~

The hunt was slow that night and the vampires stayed near each other, meeting up after they were finished eating. They chose to simply hang out at the amusement park part of the Boardwalk, enjoying the twirling carousel and watching the masses of teenagers hurry by.

The night was half over before Marko spotted Shauna lurking in the corners of a building nearby as they walked past. He whirled suddenly and took of in the opposite direction, ducking down a dark alley to take flight. When he landed in the alley where she had been a moment before, he was upset to find her gone, but caught a glimpse of her bright hair moving through the crowds and set off after her.

Anna glanced around sharply when Marko disappeared. She frowned, turning to glance back at the others and noted a smug expression on Laddie's face, a look he tried to hide as soon as he noticed her looking. She considered saying something, then shrugged it off, deciding that Marko must have been still hungry. Her head throbbed too painfully for her to do much thinking anyway, and though she tried to ignore her discomfort, it refused to be banished this time.

Marko gave a long chase to Shauna, but somehow she managed to evade him, leaving the vampire confused and angry in the middle of the Boardwalk. He punched a wall roughly, drawing vaguely interested looks from a few of the people around him, but for the most part the humans ignored him. They had learned long ago that a live and let live policy of thought would keep them alive much long than one of curiosity and questioning other people's actions, at least in this town.

When Marko returned to the group, they were preparing to leave, heading back to the bikes so they could make their way to the cave and retire for the night. Anna could almost feel the tension and frustration radiating off of Marko, but once again chose to say nothing, instead sliding onto her bike and roaring off angrily, leaving a surprised Dwayne behind, for she hadn't let him touch her all evening, and he had assumed that would change once they reached the bikes and headed home.

When the vampires all made it back to the cave, Anna was already laying down, not hanging in the back like she normally would, but curled up on one of the couches in the main room, her back to the entrance of the cave and her eyes shut tightly. She made no response when Dwayne called her name and he exchanged a puzzled look with Paul, but left her alone, at least for the day.

Marko hurried back to his sleeping spot, brow furrowed in thought. He didn't understand how Shauna had escaped him so easily. No human had before, and the fact that she could disturbed him greatly. He definitely agreed with Sam that she felt like trouble and couldn't help but wonder if she was more than she seemed.

At least she wasn't a vampire, that much he could tell from the brief glimpse of her he'd seen that night. That meant that no other vampire pack was trying to take over Santa Carla, which was a reassuring thing, but it also meant that he didn't know what she was, or what she could do, and that made her dangerous.

Deadly dangerous.

~~**~**~~

Shauna raked one hand through her hair, pacing back and forth in front of the large glass window that revealed the interior of the video store to her anxious eyes. By now she'd learned that Lucy was Sam's mother, which, based on the conversation she'd overheard between Sam and that Michael guy in the comic book shop, that made her Michael's mother too. She also remembered Sam's suggestion that Michael visit his mother, and hoped that the man had taken it to heart. It was the only lead she had left.

Following the group around the Boardwalk had worked well at first, but after almost being caught by that short one, she knew she couldn't follow them much longer without raising suspicions. She still hadn't found out where they stayed when they weren't wandering the streets, not that she would have wanted to deal with them on their home turf, not yet at least.

Shauna was quickly realizing that all the things she'd once thought were just stories made up by her family to scare her into doing what they wanted might not be just stories. Memories had overwhelmed her while she tried to sleep in the hotel room. Her thoughts were haunted by the tales that the elders had croaked out, wicked stories of monsters that turned into furry beasts under the light of the full moon and deadly creatures that sucked the life-blood from humans. After following Anna's friends for about a week, she was suddenly willing to give all those old stories a second chance.

Though Shauna had planned on being inside the video store before dark, her thoughts caused her to lose track of time and all too soon night had fallen around her. She started upon noticing this, then ducked into the store quickly, pressing to the far wall to avoid the cameras that reflected her image in the screens along one wall.

Lucy had changed the place drastically in the few days that she had owned it. Her first inspection of Max's old office, back behind the main room of the store, had uncovered boxes and boxes of stored movies, along with the shelves to hold them out front, and she'd moved everything to the main room of the store immediately, without having time to organize it into perfectly even rows, as she wanted to. The result was that Shauna was presented with a line of tall shelves to duck behind, and if she bent forward a little, as if looking at one movie in particular, she could hear everything that was said in the store without being seen.

Shauna disappeared behind one of the rows of movies none too soon, for a moment later who should come strolling in but the entire Pack. Michael moved forward to greet his mother hesitantly, and the others spread out through the room, talking to each other quietly before beginning to hassle the customers and staff.

Rilly popped out of the back room just in time to run smack dab into Paul, spilling her soda down the front of both their shirts. In reality only a drop or two hit either of them, but she was embarrassed enough, and apologizing enough that she might as well have dropped the entire soda down his pants. Paul waved away her words easily and she moved behind the counter, nodding to Lucy and then leaning against her side of the large square, smiling sweetly at Paul.

Marko and Dwayne wandered over to watch Paul flirt with her, though Marko ended up unable to hold his tongue and tried to get his own flirting on. Rilly was polite to him, smiling at his jokes, but didn't give him the gentle responses that she offered to Paul.

Anna rested her head against the cool glass door, hoping the chill would soothe the burning fire that seemed to eat away at her mind. It had no effect. Nothing did anymore, not even sating her blood lust, and Anna hated that she felt so helpless. There seemed to be nothing she could do to fix whatever was wrong with her. After a moment of self-pity, she straightened up, crossing the room to join Dwayne, much to his surprise because she hadn't come near him all night. He wrapped an arm around her waist and she leaned into him, resting her throbbing head on his shoulder and struggling to pay attention to what was going on around her. She was pleased to see Paul gradually increasing the flirting occurring between himself and Rilly, and she hoped that the mortal girl wouldn't do anything stupid, like hurt him, because then she'd have to die, and Anna was actually growing fond of her.

Michael was introducing Adam and Victoria to his mother, much to David's annoyance, when Sam bounced through the door, fresh from a visit at the comic book shop. He grinned at the sight of his brother talking so animatedly with their mother, then glanced around, taking in the location of the rest of the vampires almost by habit.

A bright flash of blue caught his eye and he focused on the movie shelf in the far corner of the room. The poor lighting towards the back of the building left the area in subtle shadows, but a tiny section of bright blue hair was visible through a space between two movies.

"It's her!" Sam gestured frantically towards the corner, drawing Marko's attention away from Rilly. At the same time he leapt forward, darting around the back of the row of shelves, cutting off her retreat towards the back room.

Shauna cursed under her breath when Sam's voice broke the calmness of the room, but she pushed aside all angry thoughts. This wasn't the time to plot the little snitch's demise, it was the time to figure out how to escape everyone in the room, preferably without letting Anna see her.

Marko leapt towards her when she bolted from behind the shelf, but his hands barely brushed across the top of her shoulder and she was away, racing towards the front door. Paul and Dwayne had hesitated a moment too long, as had Anna, because they had no clue what Sam was talking about, and she managed to escape them as well, throwing her weight against a movie rack and sending it crashing to the ground at their feet before they could reach her. Just when freedom seemed to be hers and she darted through the front door, one hand caught her arm and jerked backwards roughly, sending her slamming into the door frame before ricocheting forward against a solid body.

David glared down at the female who was still trying to squirm out of his grasp, then glanced over at Sam, motioning to her with his free hand.

"Her who?" he asked, lips twisting into a playful smirk. Sam glanced at Marko, unsure exactly what to say. He would later blame the events that followed on his hesitation, but in reality David had underestimated his captive, probably because she was a female.

Shauna lashed one foot out, catching David in the knee and sending a resounding pop through the room. His grip relaxed, but didn't disappear and she fought harder, sweeping his legs out from under him and sending the vampire crashing to the floor. He was so surprised at the turn of events that his fingers slid off of her bare skin and Shauna bolted out the door. In the mere instant it took David to leap back to his feet and fling himself outside, she had disappeared.

He returned to the room slowly, lips twisting as he considered what such occurrences might mean. She wasn't a vampire, and he doubted she was a lycanthrope. She just didn't move with the same liquid motion that Victoria and Adam did. She could have been some other, less widely known monster, but he was betting she was human. A mere mortal. But how had she managed to best him, to escape his grasp. The frown deepened as a new question struck his mind. Just why had Sam been so worried when he had seen her, why had Marko been so dead set on reaching her?

"Who was she?" Dwayne asked Sam as he and Paul helped Lucy pick up the scattered movies and return them to some semblance of order on the newly righted shelf. Sam glanced at Marko once more, then hopped up to sit on the counter, deciding that if he had to handle the third degree, he'd be comfortable while doing it.

"I don't know," he said quietly. "She's new in town, and I just have a bad feeling about her." He noticed the look of amusement that forced away the frown on David's face and suddenly found himself wanting to prove the vampire wrong. "She's been following you all for awhile now, asking questions whenever she can. . ."

"She's what?!" Anna snapped, then pressed one hand to her head. This news wasn't helping her headache at all. Of course, the woman had seemed familiar to her, and she was already straining her brain to figure out just where she would have seen her before. Nothing could escape the iron grasp of the pain in her head, though, and she soon gave up, choosing to try to lessen the pain.

"Following us," Marko confirmed. "Sam came to me the other day, so I kept an eye out for her. She followed us that night when I just took off. She was hiding in the alleys near us, and I spotted her."

"She managed to break away from David," Paul mused. "Means she's strong. Is she a vampire?"

"I don't think so," Sam said. "Edgar claims he saw her in the daylight a few days ago. That's about all he'll say about her though."

"You don't believe he saw her in the light?" Michael asked, absently noting the stress Sam had placed on 'claims' when he spoke of his friend. Sam shook his head sadly, but before he could speak, David broke in.

"She's not vampire," he said firmly. "And I doubt she's lycanthrope. I'm almost willing to bet that she's human."

"Then how did she manage to get away from the big, bad David?" Anna drawled, one hand still rubbing her forehead. Dwayne moved to her side, leaving Paul to shelve the last few movies and Anna welcomed his comforting touch, though it did little to ease her pain.

"She's fast," David said calmly, not rising to her bait. "And strong."

"You're a vampire," Anna continued. "You're supposed to be faster and stronger than a mere mortal. . ."

". . .and what's more important," David pushed on, lifting his voice to drown out Anna's mocking words, though he didn't even spare a glance at her. "She knows how to fight. It caught me off guard, and that's how she got away."

"Hmm," Laddie frowned, leaning back against a movie shelf casually. "So she's mortal, but strong, only a human, but can escape a vampire because she knows how to fight. She's following us around, asking questions about us, but either hasn't figured out where we live, or has chosen to avoid it. . ."

"I think we need to get back," Marko added. "Talk about this in privacy. You never know when she might be listening. . ." He glanced out the door, staring hard at the shadows across the street as if willing the girl to be there.

Anna was the first to leave the store, surprisingly, followed closely by Dwayne and Laddie. Paul called his good-byes to Rilly and promised to come see her again while Michael hugged his mother and told her to stay safe, especially until they decided if this was a threat to her as well. It wasn't until the Pack was already heading down the street that David thought to turn back and ask Sam what her name was. The name Shauna didn't ring any bells for him, but he made a mental note to question the others later.

If only he would have asked them right then instead of putting it off, if only Anna could have known who was there stalking them, if only the headaches would go away so she could think, none of what happened next might ever have happened.


	3. Chapter 3

For perhaps the first time since he became the leader of a vampire pack, David forgot to do something he had set his mind on. He never had a chance to ask the others about the name Shauna, for trouble brewed up on another level, pushing away thoughts of their stalker.

It started simply enough. Anna, for once free of the mind-boggling headaches and only suffering from a dull pain, approached David as soon as they had both woken and broached the idea that most of the Pack had been considering for the last few days.

"David," she watched as he leaned back against the wall. "Don't you think it's time we extended the Pack?" David tilted his head, fixing his steady gaze on her face and waited for her to continue. Anna smiled up at him gently, a peace offering, for they still were not getting along as well as they should. The smile had no effect on him.

"Are you referring to our need to make more vampires?" he asked after a moment's silence.

"No," Anna replied slowly. "I was more thinking of Victoria and Adam. They're almost members of that Pack as it is, unofficially of course. I think we should make it official. . .kind of ceremonial. We did for all the others. They deserve that much a-"

"No!" David broke into her words forcefully. "Neither of them are one of us, and neither of them will be."

"What?" Anna's hands fell to her hips and her eyes began to narrow, the first signs that she was ready for a fight. David ignored the warning signals and continued to shake his head.

"They aren't vampires, Anna," he tried to explain. "We're a vampire pack, not a werewolf one."

"Why does that matter?" she burst out. Her anger shoved away the building headache, for the moment at least, offering her a brief respite from the pain. Now that her mind was free from the vise it had remained in for so many weeks, her arguments began to spring forth clear and promising.

"They're different," David snapped. "They aren't vampires; they'll make us weak."

"You know better than I do that they will make us stronger," Anna argued. "Just look at Max. He had alliances with werewolves and his reign of power lasted for years."

"And we destroyed him, without the help of any animals," David reminded her. Before he could continue with his excuses, Anna barged on, words pouring from her lips at full steam.

"But we had help from mortals, and wouldn't that be a bigger 'weakness?'" she asked angrily. David snapped his mouth shut, unable to argue with that point and she hurried on. "You're being stupid here, prejudiced even, though I didn't expect that from you."

"I won't allow werewolves in my Pack. I will not be like Max!" his voice rose, filling the room, louder than he had ever spoken to Anna before, even during the Paul fiasco and the consequent arguments that had appeared. David stepped forward as if to force Anna to retreat, but the move didn't work as he had planned.

"You bastard," Anna glared up at David, stepping closer until she invaded his personal space, the tension in her muscles begging for a fight. "You're going to tear us apart over something as simple as this?"

"No, you are," David returned. "All you have to do is back down."

"Why should I?" she growled. "I'm not the one being difficult and unreasonable. They are our friends, David, not some threat. They will make the Pack stronger, I know it."

"This is my Pack, Anna," David snarled, his hands dropping to grip her shoulders tightly. Anna returned the snarl and pressed her hands to his chest, shoving him back hard enough that he stumbled and almost went down.

"Then lead," her words were low, trembling with anger, frustration, energy, and passion. "And I'll follow. But lead, David, or I will." David's eyes darkened and he surged forward, his body shaking with fury and anticipation. At long last she'd openly challenged him, as he'd know she would. Finally his time to dominate her had come.

Whatever else might have been said was lost in the dangerous growl that filled the room. Anna whirled around, stepping to one side to keep David from being at her back, and searched the entrance to the cave for the source of the sound.

Victoria and Adam had returned from another daytime search for the elusive Shauna, and had entered the cave just in time to hear the majority of the argument. Victoria was silent, her body unmoving. The only sign that she'd comprehended what had been said was the icy flash of her pale eyes, the anger turning them almost crimson.

Adam's growl continued to fill the room even as a quick wash of energy brushed over their skin. It was the warning signal to his imminent shifting, though none of the vampires had seen either of the werewolves in animal form. The pure, unadulterated fury in Adam's face coupled with his extraordinary power, even for a lycanthrope, sent David back a step before he realized what he had done and moved forward to take back the ground he'd given up.

"Adam," Anna began quietly, tightly reigning in the surging emotions in an attempt to soothe the wolf. He ignored her, keeping his eyes focused on David's face. David's head came up and his eyes locked with Adam's as he waited for the retaliation. This could be just what he needed to prove that the werewolves didn't belong with them.

Instead of saying anything Adam turned sharply and disappeared from the cave. He scrambled over the large boulders along the path, sending tiny rocks skittering down the cliff into the water. A moment later the fierce roar of his bike could be heard, fading away quickly.

Victoria stared at the entrance to the cave, her eyes wide with surprise. Never had Adam left her before, never had she expected this from him. She didn't know what to do without him next to her, the firm body and mind that she had grown so used to leaning against. Her knees gave out suddenly and Victoria sagged to the floor, one hand pressed to her forehead.

"Go after him," Anna called out roughly to the vampires gathered in one corner, not caring which answered her orders. Dwayne was the first one to leave the cave and he hurried into the air, concentrating on the distant sound of Adam's bike.

Anna knelt next to Victoria, but couldn't drag any words of comfort from her brain. She glanced helplessly at Star, hoping that the other vampire could help. Star hesitated only a moment before joining the two females on the ground. She placed one hand on Victoria's shoulder, a simple, gentle touch, then began to talk with her in low tones, offering peace in her words, something Anna still didn't know how to do.

David glanced around the room slowly, not liking the comfort scene playing out on the floor. His gaze swept over the remaining vampires and he was surprised to find understanding on Laddie's face. Marko looked angry, another surprise, but Paul's face was perfectly blank. David shook his head, raking one hand through his spiky hair, then headed out on his own. Not even this round of anger would keep him from his hunt.

Eventually Star talked Victoria into moving to the couch where they continued to sit and talk. Anna ignored them now, instead choosing to pace, her eyes flicking to the entrance to the cave, senses strained for any sound that Dwayne had returned with Adam in tow. The headache that had been swept away by her anger came back with a fury now that the rush of emotion was over and she couldn't think straight, much less figure out what to do about David and his prejudice.

Finally Anna collapsed into a nearby chair, squeezing her eyes shut against the pain. One hand dug its nails deep into the leather arm of the chair and the other pressed against her forehead, searching for any pressure point that might relieve some of her agony. And still Star's soft voice filled the cave as she soothed Victoria.

~~**~**~~

Dwayne didn't catch Adam until the werewolf had arrived at the Boardwalk. Luckily for the humans enjoying the entertainment available there, Adam chose to leave his bike amongst the crowds and stalk off down a deserted portion of the beach. Dwayne landed in the darkness and followed the other man, not speaking until they were well away from nosey ears.

"David's a bastard," he called after Adam quietly. The werewolf froze, a low growl trickling from his throat, then turned slowly, waiting for Dwayne to catch up.

"He is," Adam agreed quietly, the words more a spoken growl than anything else. "He hurt Victoria. I should kill him."

"You couldn't," Dwayne reminded him, his voice still low. They started walking again, pacing along the shifting sands, the wind twisting Dwayne's dark hair around his face and sending drops of water against their bodies.

"I know," the words were aching, angry and desperate all at once. "But I want to. I thought. . ." but Adam trailed off, shaking his head slowly.

"He's scared of anything that might upset his balance of power," Dwayne explained. "Including Anna. Since Anna is so adamant that you join us, he's worried about his leadership."

"She doesn't want to lead, even I know that," Adam growled.

"But David doesn't," Dwayne murmured as he tilted his head back to stare up at the velvety sky. How could he explain to the wolf what he himself didn't understand. "David. . .is paranoid. It makes him a good leader, sometimes. But others. . ."

"Victoria shouldn't be upset," Adam said quietly. "I could care less if he approves. . .but she does. For her to be that upset. . .she's weak. Upsetting her can make her ill."

"So why'd you leave her there alone?" Dwayne asked. Adam froze again, a sudden, perfect stillness washing over his body. Dwayne stopped moving as well and waited for Adam's answer.

"I have to go back," he burst out, turning and starting out at a dead run for his bike. "I can't believe I left her. I've never left her. She'll. . ." but the words disappeared under another burst of speed as he flung himself across the sand.

Dwayne spared another quick glance at the dark sky, noting that a star had finally appeared in the blackness. He wiped one hand down his face slowly, wishing that he believed in prayers or wishing on stars. So many bad things were happening, in such a short time.

He could almost believe that they weren't meant to be here, and that this was nature's way of setting right what Anna had ruined when she had saved them that night that felt so long ago.

His melancholy thoughts remained wrapped around his brain like a cloud as he flung himself into the sky.

~~**~**~~

"Hello, Edgar," Shauna grinned as the dark haired boy moved towards her. His face didn't break into a smile, but the faint light in his eyes belied his casual attitude. He fell into step next to her and they started down the Boardwalk. The sun beat down onto the people out and about, though the crowds were much less than at night, because most of the revelers were still sleeping off the alcohol that had invaded their systems the night before.

"Hi, Shauna," he touched her shoulder gently then withdrew his hand almost before the faint brush could be felt. Silence fell over them as they walked, but it was a comfortable silence, one that Edgar could handle lasting for hours on end. Unfortunately Shauna had other plans.

"Edgar," she began hesitantly, ducking her head shyly. "Can I talk to you?"

"Hmm," Edgar nodded, glancing sideways at the female before jerking his eyes away. It was almost a struggle to keep the stoic look on his face.

"Edgar, the other night I saw something. . .weird," Shauna's voice dropped and she glanced around quickly as a wash of goose bumps crept along her arms. He watched her, unconsciously deciding that she looked almost frightened, and waited for the story to continue.

"What did you see?" he asked when it became obvious that she wasn't going to say anything else. Shauna drew in a deep breath, glanced around once more, then stopped and grasped Edgar's hands tightly in her own.

"I don't expect you to believe me," she spilled out in a rush of words. "But you did give me that comic book and all. . .I saw. . .I saw. . ." Shauna ducked her head, unable to speak for a moment. When she finally forced herself to continue, her words were soft and almost inaudible. "I saw vampires. Feeding."

Edgar jerked in surprise, but Shauna's hands tightened on his, holding him close to her body. He didn't know what to tell her, and when her arms suddenly flung around his waist and her head settled against his shoulder, he didn't know what to do. Awkwardly he patted her back as she cried, staining his shirt with her tears.

What felt like centuries passed before she calmed, but it couldn't have been more than half an hour. Finally Shauna drew away from Edgar, wiping her eyes with the palms of her hands, a childlike gesture that touched something inside Edgar. She smiled at him weakly, then ducked her head, unable to look in his eyes.

"You must think I'm crazy," she whispered. "Or drunk. I know vampires don't exist. . .but. . ."

"You're not crazy," Edgar muttered, placing his hands on her shoulders and remaining silent until Shauna looked up at him. "Or drunk. Vampires are real."

"That's why you were all so worried when I asked about that group in the comic book store," Shauna broke in, her eyes wide with surprise and revelation. "They are the vampires I saw."

Edgar nodded, dropping his hands from Shauna's shoulders and started walking again, slowly so she could keep up. As they circled the Boardwalk, he told her everything that had happened, starting with meeting Sam and learning of Michael's odd new friends and ending with the battle in the cave. Shauna listened quietly, nodding at appropriate times and breaking in with few questions as he wove the story. When he finished, Edgar stopped and turned to look at her. Shauna continued on a few steps, then started to circle Edgar, pacing around him as she thought. He turned slowly to keep watching her, only partially noting that the sun had set.

"Take me to the cave," she burst out. "Right now. I want to see this with my own eyes."

"I. . .no!" Edgar's eyes widened and he shook his head roughly. "It's not safe."

"Oh, you'll keep me safe," she drawled lightly. "Just take me to them. Please, Edgar?" The smile she offered him was sweet indeed and full of trust and begging and a hint of how thankful she would be if he did this. Edgar sighed, glancing up unseeing at the sky, then nodded, another sigh, this one defeated, escaping his lips.

"Fine, come on," he said, heading back towards the comic book store for his bike. Shauna could borrow Alan's, and hopefully the vampires would already be out of the cave before they managed to reach it.

He was in luck, partially, for the vampires had already vacated the cave. The werewolves had gone off on their own for the night, for Victoria and Adam were still angry at David, who had backed down only slightly on whether they could stay in the Pack. That's where Edgar's luck ran out though, for the moment he and Shauna stepped into the pool of light from the streetlight outside the comic book shop door, the vampires turned the corner.

For the first time Shauna and Anna were face to face and they could do nothing more than stare at each other. Sam came running out of the comic book shop, followed by Alan, and he was once again struck by how familiar Shauna looked. When his gaze drifted to Anna, he realized why. Shauna reminded him of the vampire, at least in the high cheekbones and the sharp angle of their jaws. . .and the bright blue eyes. . .he gasped, eyes flicking back and forth from Anna to Shauna and back again.

"Anna," Shauna spoke quietly but her chin lifted and her eyes hardened. Anna stepped away from the Pack, hands resting near her hips as if to draw a weapon. Shauna had unconsciously echoed the move and they looked more like two gunslingers about to draw down on each other than anything else.

"Shauna," Anna replied, ducking her head only slightly in what could have been a greeting. Shauna bared her teeth in a smile that was closer to a snarl and let the silence and tension build before she spoke again.

"You know family always finds you, Anna," she said calmly.

"Come to take me home, Shauna?" the bitterness in her voice caused Dwayne to flinch in sympathy, though none knew why she would feel that way about home. No one even knew where home was, and the entire group of vampires suddenly realized they knew nothing about Anna's past, nor had they tried to find anything out.

Shauna nodded, resting her hands against her hips lightly. "Yes, that," she answered. "Or kill you."

"You're too late, Reaper," Anna laughed harshly, sending shivers down Sam's spine. "I'm already dead."

"Doesn't really matter, Anna," Shauna whispered, though it had grown so quiet that the whisper was almost a yell and could be heard by all. "Dead or alive, blood ties last forever. . .sister."


	4. Chapter 4

"Sister?" David burst out. "Anna, just what the hell have you been hiding from us?" For once Dwayne didn't defend her, instead siding himself with David as he waited for her answer. Anna sighed, rubbing her forehead in an attempt to stave of the building headache before she had to answer their questions.

"Shauna is my older sister," Anna began quietly, her mind whirling from the sheer amount of information that she had to pick and choose from when answering them. "She's only a couple of years older."

"Why didn't you tell us you had a sister?" Dwayne asked roughly, just as Laddie spoke up.

"Why did you call her Reaper?" Laddie asked.

Anna ignored Dwayne's question and turned to Laddie. "Her nickname is Reaper because people end up dead when she's around."

"Oh," he murmured, turning to look at Shauna with a new look in his eyes. She crossed her arms over her chest and met their curious gazes insolently.

"Why are you going to kill Anna?" Paul asked, meeting Shauna's hostile gaze steadily.

"That's only a second option," Shauna said calmly. "The first is to bring her back home. If she refuses and puts up a fight. . .well, she could end up dead."

"I'm already dead," Anna said again. "Just go home and tell your parents that and leave me be."

"I can't do that, Anna," Shauna sighed, rolling her neck gently. "You have to come back with me. *Our* parents told me that. Don't push this, child. You've never won before."

Anna shuddered, rubbing her wrists absently, then shook her hair out of her face. "There's a first time for everything, Reaper."

Shauna moved then, a gun sliding into her hand and jerking up to point at Anna. . .or where Anna had just been, for she was gone, lost in the shadows as she circled her sister.

"You won't come peacefully?" Shauna called out. Anna's silence was answer enough and Shauna sighed, tucking the gun into her pants at the small of her back, though that wasn't where she'd brought the gun from when it appeared in her hand. "Then let the hunt begin."

She took off then, running as far and as fast as she could. The majority of her weapons were still in her hotel room. Edgar watched as she left, expecting one of the vampires to take off after her, but they remained still, watching as Anna slowly drew away from the shadows, a worried look on her face. When she met Dwayne's eyes and saw the betrayal shining there she sighed and ducked her head.

"Let's go home, boys," she whispered. "And I'll answer your questions."

"You better believe you will," David growled angrily as he took to the skies. Anna cast another desperate glance at Dwayne but he shook his head and followed the blonde vampire into the air. Not even Laddie offered Anna a sympathetic look and she sighed again before taking off into the night, letting the icy breeze cool her burning forehead. This was going to be hell.

~~**~**~~

"Let me make sure I understand all this," David tilted his head back against the leather cover of his favorite chair for a moment before he continued on. "Your family is a bit like the Mafia, but more hired assassins. You ran away because. . .because why?"

Anna sighed, but began the explanation over again. "I ran away because I was hired out to kill someone I didn't want to kill. . ." she trailed off, casting a quick glance at Dwayne before turning her eyes away.

"Who didn't you want to kill?" Victoria spoke up for the first time all night. She sat on the floor in front of Adam, wrapped in his arms. The male werewolf had been shooting dirty looks at David all night, but Victoria was becoming entranced by Anna's story.

"He was the son of an enemy of my father's," Anna sighed, shaking her head so that some of her hair fell in front of her face to hide her eyes. "Someone hired us to kill him and my father foisted the job off on me."

"Very Romeo and Juliet, eh?" Victoria asked. Anna shook her head fiercely, hands clenching together where they rested in her lap.

"Not even close," she spat out. "No love involved there."

"Then why didn't you want to kill him?" Victoria pressed. This new information on Anna was intriguing and so much like girl talk that Victoria forgot the fact that others might be hurt.

"I. . ." Anna cast another desperate glance at Dwayne then forced the words out. "He was my first and I was addicted to his body. I couldn't kill him because. . .because that would have meant no more sex."

Dwayne flinched and turned away, staring moodily at the wall, though he saw none of the decorations there. Anna dropped her head into her hands and shook more of her hair over her face.

"Why does she want you back so badly?" David asked, turning the conversation back to where he wanted it to be.

"I don't know," Anna mumbled, her words muffled by her hands and her hair. "I guess because to them blood is stronger than anything. You don't leave the family. Like she said earlier, 'blood ties last forever.' She's not going to stop until she wins. . .or I kill her."

David opened his mouth then shut it before he could say anything, nodding quietly. He motioned the others to leave the room, herding the vampires back towards their sleeping area and opening another room for the werewolves, leaving Dwayne and Anna alone in the main room. Shafts of sunlight streaked through the roof, but large areas of the room were still in darkness, offering safety to the two vampires.

Anna glanced at Dwayne through her curtain of hair, but he still wouldn't look at her, keeping his gaze focused on the far wall. She sighed and hid her eyes again, hating the pain radiating from him, yet unsure where it all came from. Surely he had a history too, so how could hers hurt him so badly.

"Is that all this is?" he asked suddenly.

"Hmm?" Anna murmured, unable to look up and see him still ignoring her. Dwayne turned slowly, letting his gaze travel over her slumped form.

"An addiction to the sex," he pressed. "Is that all this is? Just another addiction to sex?"

Her head jerked up and she stared at him in shock, her lips forming a perfect O of surprise. When she realized that he was serious, she began to shake and wrapped her arms across her waist as if to hold in her emotions.

"Are you kidding?" she whispered. "How can you even ask that?"

"If that's what's in your past, then. . .I mean. . ." he sighed, tilting his head back and shoving his hair out of his face. Anna echoed the sigh, closing her eyes for a long moment before she spoke.

"That was an addiction, Dwayne," she whispered. "This is. . .love. No matter what my past contained, this I know, this I understand. I do love you. No matter if you believe that or not." Her head dropped back into her hands and she shuddered.

Dwayne crossed to her then, kneeling in front of her and gently prying her hands away from her face, revealing her tear stained cheeks. He drew her forward gently, resting her head against his shoulder and burying his face in her hair.

"I believe you, Anna," he murmured. "I. . .what if she wins?"

"You have so little faith in my strength," Anna whispered, trying to sound upset but failing. She wasn't sure if she could beat Shauna, so why should he be? Her arms crept around his body and her hands splayed out across his back, holding him against her firmly.

"I have faith in you," he continued. "I just. . .she's family, Anna. Can you really kill her?" Anna's hesitation answered the question, though he would have preferred another answer. "You can't die."

"I already did," she teased quietly. "Remember?" He lifted his head to look at her gravely and she sighed and drew his head back down to hers. "I'm not going to leave you. I promise that. No matter what happens, I'll never leave you. I love you too much for that."

Dwayne shook his head but remained silent, clinging to Anna as if she was dying in his arms once more. Anna slid one hand up to stroke his hair, then dropped her face down to his shoulder, hiding her eyes from the pain building within and the danger from outside.

And there they remained until the sun set once more.

~~**~**~~

The next night Anna was forbidden from leaving the cave, a move that pissed her off greatly. She might have argued the point, except for the fact that she was so tired from a day without rest that she could barely stand. For one night at least the Pack won and she would remain in relative safety. None of the group ventured near the Boardwalk, instead doing their hunting on the beach, sweeping out quickly to grab meals, which they brought back to the cave to eat, including a young human for Anna. They tried to make plans of attack, tried to figure out the best way to defend the cave, but Anna, who knew the threat better than anyone was in too much pain to think straight. For the first time the vampires became aware of her constant headaches, and they became just another worry on a long list.

Shauna took advantage of the lack of vampires on the Boardwalk to set up traps and locate places she could lay in wait while she hunted Anna. She was already increasing her stores of crossbow bolts, though she preferred guns. Shauna had put in her time at the library, reading as many books on vampires as she could, and she knew many of the legends inside and out now, though she wasn't sure which ones were true or not.

Her eyes widened when she realized that she might not have to know, for someone else would. She actually wavered on whether or not to bring him into this, and it was a long moment before she could remind herself that anything and anyone was fair game while on a mission.

She'd head for the comic book store after setting up the final traps. Edgar would know the best ways to kill vampires, and she was sure he'd be more than willing to tell her.

~~**~**~~

"How could you?" Sam spat the words out angrily as he paced back and forth along one of the rows of comic books. Edgar leaned back against the wall, the spot becoming one of his more permanent ones, and simply let the barrage of anger spew out.

"Giving her the comic book was one thing," Alan added. "But telling her everything that happened. . .Alan, what were you thinking?"

"You've put them all in danger," Sam cried loudly. "Including my brother. What did she do to you to make you betray our secret." Edgar could only shrug, a move that seemed to upset Sam even more.

"Don't you even care that they saved our lives?" he asked furiously, finally halting his frantic movements in front of Edgar. "They are our friends, remember?"

"They're vampires!" Edgar yelled roughly, finally fed up with the accusations. "We kill vampires. Or have you two forgotten that?"

"They kill vampires too, or don't you remember the fight with Max?" Alan reminded his brother. Edgar simply shook his head and sniffed rudely. Alan flung his hands into the air and stepped away, then turned back to glare at Edgar.

"They only killed Max because he was a threat to them," Edgar said. "They kill humans every night. They are evil, the enemy, what we are sworn to kill. Or have you forgotten those vows too?"

"They are our friends!" Sam pressed. "We had a truce!"

"Have you no honor?" Alan added.

"What's honor to a demon?" Edgar snapped. "Their word means nothing, so our word to them means nothing."

"Just let me remind you, Edgar," Alan's words were ice. "You would be dead if it wasn't for those demons. We all would be dead. They helped clean up the higher levels of this town."

"It doesn't matter," Edgar argued. "They only did it because they needed the safety for themselves. If it had been just a threat to humans, they wouldn't have helped, because *they* are the biggest threat around here."

"Threat or not, vampire or not, Michael is still my brother," Sam's voice was low, frustration and anger flooding the dark undertones. "They are still our friends. And you betrayed them. But more, you betrayed our secret. We're not vampires, Edgar, but you broke your word of secrecy to us. Who has no honor now?" He shook his head angrily, then left the store, grabbing his bike and hurrying off towards home.

Edgar turned towards Alan, but his brother simply looked at him in disgust, then headed towards the living area at the back of the shop, speaking a quiet hello to their parents who were inside, then slamming the door behind himself. Edgar sighed and rested his head back against the wall. His mind was filled to overflowing with the arguments his friends had offered him.

And then the door opened and Shauna stepped into the room, softly clearing her throat to get his attention. He tilted his head so he could see the older woman and let out a long sigh before crossing the room to her. She wasn't here on a casual visit, he could tell that much. When she opened her mouth and began questioning him, he realized he had mere moments to decide which way the dice would fall.

What was the deeper betrayal: to reveal the secrets he'd sworn to keep hidden or to ignore the promises he'd made himself so long ago after learning just what creatures stalked the streets of Santa Carla after dark?

~~**~**~~

"Can we talk?" David's head jerked up and he stared in shock at Victoria. She'd somehow managed to sneak up on him where he sat in one of the empty rooms in the tunnels leading deeper into the cave, half sleeping and half searching his brain for a solution to the problem at hand.

"Yes," he replied after a moment of watching her silently.

"I know you don't like me," Victoria murmured. "And right now I don't care. But I'm worried about Anna, about this Shauna woman, and about what will happen to Anna if this battle commences."

"We all are," David broke in. "Tell me something new."

"Anna's not going to stay locked in the cave forever," Victoria rushed on, angry that David had interrupted her, angry that he wouldn't even listen, angry that he didn't want her in the Pack. "We need to do something before she rushes in and gets herself killed."

"She's not stupid," David argued, then shook his head. "Not usually. She won't do anything to get herself killed."

"But she'll do whatever it takes to stop you all from getting hurt, even if it means that she gets killed. The first time Shauna threatens one of us. . .one of you, Anna will be out there and fighting her."

David tilted his head, for once giving Victoria his full attention. "And you don't think Anna is strong enough to beat her?"

"I don't know. Anna is very powerful; I can almost see her power in the air around her. But Shauna is just as bad, especially for a human. She's strong too," Victoria explained. She hesitated a moment before revealing the last bit of information, then sighed. "And I think she's going to cheat. She's gone to so much trouble to get to Anna, I wouldn't put it past her."

"Neither would I," David admitted. "I think she'll do anything to win." His lips twitched into a pleased smile for a moment. If only Anna felt the same way, then this could have been prevented perhaps. . .or at least he would have been in a better position to protect her. He shook his head roughly, forcing away the pointless thoughts and turned his attention back to Victoria. "What do you suggest we do?"

"Well, I thought for a long time," she said quietly. "And could only come up with one plan. . ." Her voice dropped to a low whisper and she leaned forward to speak directly into David's ear. The soft words went on and on and by the time she finished, David's lips were twisted into a pleased smirk.

"Very devious," he murmured. "I like it." The werewolf and the vampire exchanged a quick, conspiratorial grin before heading into the outer room to whisper the plan to the others. And David forgot all about Victoria being a werewolf, and how much he disapproved of having them in his Pack, for the plan was devious and desperate, and ended with bloodshed. . .the only part he wasn't completely happy with.

Desperate times did call for desperate measures.

~~**~**~~

"I can't tell you," Edgar heard the words leave his lips before he was even aware he'd made a decision. Shauna drew back with a surprised noise and glared at him, arms crossed over her chest very defensively.

"Why not?"

"I. . ." Edgar trailed off, unable to explain it to himself, much less to the woman who had come to him for help. He shook his head roughly, then tried again. "I can't let you kill them. They saved my life, my friends' lives, and I swore silence. I can't go back on my word. Go find other vampires to kill."

"You think this is because they are vampires?" Shauna pounced on the least important part of his words in an attempt to distract him and cause some information to slip out.

"Isn't it?" Edgar asked. "That's why we tried to kill them, because they were vampires. Why else would you want to hurt them?"

Shauna was so surprised by his statement that she let the quest for the information she wanted slip away, and started laughing. Edgar began to stare at her, at first worried, but then afraid that she was going insane.

"You think that this is because they are vampires," Shauna repeated, shaking her head. "Crazy boy. I could care less what they are. I'd be doing the same thing if she were human. This is about family, boy, and about honor. . .something I thought you understood."

"I do, the honor at least," Edgar stated huffily, then relaxed, his curiosity piqued in spite of himself. "What about honor and family?"

Shauna shook her head, gazing at her hands for a moment, lost in thought before answering. "She betrayed the family, took away our honor, and shoved us down a dark path," she whispered. "For that she has to pay."

"What did she do, exactly?" Edgar pressed but Shauna had returned from her reverie and shook her head firmly.

"Never mind, Edgar," she smiled at him, then leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek. "I won't force you to help me. But I'll go now. I have more to do before tomorrow night."

Edgar frowned, one hand pressed to the spot she had so recently kissed, as Shauna walked away. Before she could slip out the door, he caught her arm and jerked her back around, lifting his body up so that he could reach her mouth and press his lips there. Shauna didn't shove him away but stepped back slowly, shaking her head just a little.

"So young, aren't you, Edgar," she murmured, ruffling his hair gently. "Don't believe everything a female does. Ninety-nine percent of the time, she's just using you." She was gone then, out the door and down the street before Edgar could begin to understand what she had meant.

When comprehension was finally his he groaned, shoving his hands deep into his pants pockets as he crossed the room to the door separating the family section from the comic book shop. He rested his head against the wooden door with a soft thump and groaned again.

Alan opened the door and sent his brother tumbling to the floor. Edgar stared up at his brother, amazed to see a teasing smile on his face. Alan offered a hand to Edgar, who took it after a moment's hesitation.

"I heard what you did," Alan explained as he helped Edgar stand. "Or rather, what you didn't do. Good to see you still have some pride." Edgar could only shake his head and walk past his oblivious parents towards his room. His mother caught his arm as he went by and gently forced him to look at her.

"She's right, you know," she said quietly, her voice wispy and light as air. "Females are tricky people. Never trust them. But someday, you'll find one to believe in." He nodded, a small frown creasing his brow, and she let him continue on to his room to mope and worry.

~~**~**~~

"Stay here, please," David told Anna. Anna pressed her hands to her hips and shook her head, words of protest already on her lips. The sounds died when he motioned to Laddie, who was curled up on one of the couches, looking exceptionally pale and worried.

"He's scared of going out there," Victoria explained. "What with Shauna out on the streets and all. He didn't feed right last night because he was so worried. You stay here with him, and we'll go out and get a good meal for you two."

"Please stay with me," Laddie whispered when Anna moved over to check on him. One of his small hands grasped her arm tightly, pulling her down until she sat next to him. "Talk to me."

Anna frowned, sensing that something was off, then sighed, nodding her agreement. "I'll stay tonight," she told David firmly. "But tomorrow night I go back out. I don't care who is worried." David nodded slowly, then made his way to the entrance of the cave.

Dwayne took a moment to kiss her forehead gently before he left, running one hand through her hair. He rubbed Laddie's hair too, genuinely worried about the boy vampires, because he hadn't been informed of the plan for fear that he would give something away.

Laddie squirmed a little under his touch, unhappy to lie to both his favorite people, but the lie was necessary. The way David and Victoria had explained the plan made perfect sense to him, and he knew that things would work out perfectly.

"Maybe I should stay, too," Dwayne said suddenly. David and Victoria exchanged a long look, weighing the pros and cons of letting him stay. Of course, since they were trying to be discrete, the look lasted mere seconds, but it was long enough.

"Go ahead and stay, Dwayne," David said. "Take care of them both." Dwayne nodded and settled down next to Anna on the couch, one hand still resting in her hair. She curled into his touch lightly and smiled up at him, though her head was throbbing and her body ached for more sleep.

"We'll be back soon," Paul called out. "With a warm meal, or three I guess. Maybe we'll visit the local skate park and grab some meals on wheels." His loud laughter marked their exit from the cave.

~~**~**~~

Shauna hid in the shadows, watching the spot where the vampires most often parked their bikes. Her patience paid off an hour later when they finally showed up. . .without Anna. She noted the absence of the little vampire, as well as the tall, dark haired one, then nodded to herself. Once the vampires were out of site she took off, heading for the car she had rented early that afternoon. She had a list of two or three caves in the area, and she was going to check each of them out in search of Anna. This would end tonight. . .as long as she got the right cave.

She shifted the bag until it settled more firmly against her shoulders, rubbing the lumps lightly. It was chock full of stakes and bottles of holy water, strings of garlic, and a few of her normal weapons, including two guns and a long sword. She scooped a crossbow off of the ground with her right hand and set off towards the rental car.

"Watch out, Anna," she whispered to herself. "The Reaper comes for you. . ."

~~**~**~~

"I'm hungry," Laddie said suddenly. Anna looked up from the notebook she was scribbling in and tilted her head thoughtfully. Dwayne continued the absent strokes his fingers made down her back as he listened to them talk.

"Well, doesn't David still have that bottle around here somewhere?" she mused. "I guess I could go find it for you." Laddie nodded with a bright smile and Anna tossed the notebook aside, standing quickly.

"I'll go with you," Dwayne murmured, following her as she started out of the room. Whatever protest she might have offered died when his hands began to creep under her shirt.

"We'll be right back," Anna called to Laddie as they hurried down one of the passageways towards David's private room. Laddie shook his head, chuckling quietly, and settled back on the couch to wait. They'd be awhile, he was sure of that.

~~**~**~~

Shauna couldn't believe her luck. The first two caves she'd checked out had been busts, empty of anything save tons of dust and a few assorted bugs. If this last cave came up empty, she'd be in deep trouble, and out of options. One hand tugged the silver charm necklace out from under her shirt and her fingers played over the dagger charm lightly. It had been a gift from her parents, given when she was declared old enough to start hunting.

Anna had a matching one, though Shauna doubted she wore it anymore.

Shauna cut the engine and drifted the last few feet to the edge of the cliff. A wooden ladder caught her attention and she cut the lights and exited the car. Music hit her ears even over the crash of the ocean and she tried hard to conceal her grin. It might not be the vampires, it might just be some revelers who chose to stay away from the bright lights of the Boardwalk.

Her instincts told her that the missing vampires were inside the last cave. They had to be. Her senses were almost humming with the knowledge that her hunt was finally coming to an end.

~~**~**~~

Laddie gyrated to the music blaring from Paul's boom box until he feared that Anna and Dwayne would come back and find him not at all ill with worry. He flopped down onto the couch and closed his eyes, letting his attention wander. This night was proving incredibly boring and without something to think about, his guilt at lying to Anna began to eat at him, twisting his insides.

Between the music and his own deep thoughts, he never heard the mortal enter the cave. Never saw her move closer.

Didn't know she was there until she clamped a gag over his mouth and pressed a stake to his heart.

~~**~**~~

Shauna grinned down at the little vampire she held in her arms. The stake at his heart must have been incentive enough to not struggle, for he didn't move or even attempt to cry out. A quick glance around the room showed that it was bereft of anyone else and she could barely restrain her groan of disappointment.

The frown on her face slowly faded to a devious smile. It wouldn't matter whether Anna was here now or not. Shauna knew her sister well enough to know that she would follow this young vampire, even if it meant walking into her own death.

She glanced around, then dropped the charm necklace on the couch before clinging to the boy and hurrying back out of the cave. Anna would recognize the charms, she was sure of that, and from what she'd read about vampires, she could hunt her easily, just by scent alone.

The search would prove even easier for Shauna was going to leave a simple trail behind.

Laddie shivered, but still didn't struggle or even cry out, for he feared bringing Anna from the back rooms of the cave and being the one to cause her to get hurt. He remained still, and was relieved when Shauna dragged him out of the cave. She hadn't left a note, so hopefully nothing would happen until David and the others were back at the cave to help. He glanced up at the night sky as Shauna placed him in the backseat of her car and tied his wrists and ankles together. The last thing he saw before she shoved him farther inside and the sky disappeared from sight was a single star glowing oh so brightly.

He wished for a safe ending for Anna, no matter what it cost.

~~**~**~~

"Sorry it took so long," Anna called out as she bounced into the main room of the cave, in a much better mood. She straightened her shirt, which was slightly array, and held up the ornate bottle. "But I found it. . ." Her voice trailed off when she saw the empty couch. She quickly searched the room, then hurried towards one of the hallways that stemmed off the entrance area.

"Anna, what's wrong?" Dwayne called after her when he noticed the flurry of motion. She whirled to face him, her quick cry of Laddie's name dying on her lips as she pointed to the couch. A glint there caught her attention and she hurried towards it. Her fingers trembled when she lifted the necklace there.

A moment later she collapsed to her knees, staring at the charms hanging from the silver chain. Dwayne hurried over, kneeling next to her in an attempt to see what exactly she was looking at. All he could see was the tiny dagger suspended from the necklace.

"Anna, what is it?" he asked, glancing around the room to see if Laddie knew what had set her off, but the vampire was no where to be seen. He turned back to Anna just in time to see the first tear of many spill down her cheeks.

"She took him," Anna whispered. Her hand tightened around the charm necklace, for her body had begun to shake so badly that she almost dropped it. Dwayne touched her chin gently and turned her face towards him. Her tears dampened his fingers immediately and he slid an arm around her almost tentatively, for he still wasn't sure what was going on.

"Shauna took Laddie," Anna answered the question before he could voice it. "This is her necklace. She took him and it's all my fault." She fell against Dwayne, burying her face against his shoulder. Her tears made salty tracks down his chest as she sobbed out her frustration and anger and pure, unadulterated fear.

"When David gets back, we'll go search for her," he murmured as he stroked her hair gently. Anna jerked back and shook her head, scrubbing at her cheeks with her fists.

"We can't wait that long," she whispered, then stood, heading for the door already. "Who knows what she'll do to him."

"You don't even know where she is," he followed her across the room as they argued.

"It can't be that hard to find her," Anna reminded him. "She's trying to draw me to her after all."

"If you leave now, David won't know where you are," Dwayne told her firmly.

"That's why you are going to stay here and tell him," she said calmly, stroking his cheek.

"You aren't going out there alone."

"I am. Now be a good fang and stay till David gets here, then hurry."

"Please, Anna," he said quietly in a final attempt to stop her. "You said you wouldn't leave me."

"I'm not," she returned in a whisper. "You're just being delayed a little." Dwayne shook his head, gripping her shoulders tightly and Anna sighed. "You aren't going to make this easy, are you?"

"You can't go, Anna." He frowned down at her. "You aren't going."

"You didn't just give me an order," Anna muttered, then wiped one hand down her face. Her shoulders slumped in defeat and Dwayne released her. The next moment her fist connected with his forehead and he hit the floor with a low groan.

"That hurt me way more than you, lover," she whispered, checking the injury quickly. It was just a small one and he would be waking up quickly, but she hoped it would give her enough time to get away. She brushed a quick kiss to his forehead then rushed from the cave and took to the skies, following the instinct she hadn't used for something like this in years. This hunt wasn't for dinner, it wasn't a hunt out of anger.

This hunt was purely revenge.

~~**~**~~

Shauna settled Laddie on the beach, making sure that he wasn't completely uncomfortable before she went about setting up where the fight would take place. Unless Anna chose to return home peacefully, which she doubted, they would fight that night, and Shauna wanted everything in place before that happened.

Laddie tilted his head back as much as he could so that he could watch what she was doing, but Shauna had been smart enough to lay him down at an angle that prevented him from being able to see exactly what she was doing.

Once she was ready Shauna lit a large bonfire and fed it driftwood until it roared and leapt for the sky with a fury that was matched only by the need for revenge that burned in Shauna's body.

Their wait was short indeed, for soon enough Anna landed on the beach, glaring at her sister. She'd made only one stop by her old apartment, which was actually still in her name, just not lived in, then headed out towards the beach. The sudden glow of fire had given away Shauna's location, though she wasn't trying to hide.

"Hello, sister," Shauna called out, not moving from her spot crouched next to the fire. She simply turned her head to look at Anna as she continued. "Are you going to come home with me?"

"No."

"Then we'll fight, sister. And you will die."

"Every winning streak ends sometime," Anna said simply. "As will yours."

"But not tonight," Shauna replied, her voice slowly draining of all emotion as she prepared for the fight to come.

"Perhaps it will not end tonight," Anna echoed the words, her own voice bland and empty. "But then again, perhaps it will."

"You know what you're getting into, vampire," Shauna stood, reaching to her side to pull her long sword from its sheath. Anna nodded, slowly reaching behind her head to draw her own sword from the sheath that rested between her shoulder blades.

"I do," she replied simply. "But you, Reaper, do not."

Shauna stepped forward slowly, entering the circle she'd drawn in the sand with rocks. Anna joined her inside the perfectly formed ring and offered a half bow to her sister. Tonight, for this, family traditions would be honored once more. Her back twinged at the now unfamiliar move, but the sword in her hand was rapidly dragging her through memories, and her muscles were beginning to remember the moves she hadn't used in so long.

"Begin," Shauna whispered. Their swords leapt up and met with a fierce clang and a bright shower of blue sparks. Laddie managed to roll to his side so that he could watch the two girls battle in the dancing firelight as their shadows flickered across the pale sand.

~~**~**~~

"Anna, Dwayne, Laddie, we're baaaac-" Victoria's voice trailed off as she entered the cave and almost tripped over the fallen Dwayne, who was just now waking up. He pressed one hand to his forehead and groaned at the pain still there.

"What happened?" David asked as he stood over his lieutenant, not bothering to keep the grin off of his face. As disappointing as their hunt for Shauna had been, finding Dwayne sprawled across the floor was welcome amusement. The expression faded a moment later when Dwayne started talking.

"Shauna was here. She took Laddie-" His explanation was interrupted by Paul's anxious words.

"Knocked you out and got Anna?" he cried out, for he'd been searching the room for the female. Dwayne shook his head and slowly stood before he continued to speak.

"Shauna took Laddie, and left a necklace here for Anna to find. Anna knocked me out because I wouldn't let her leave, then took off after her."

"Where was she going?" David grabbed Dwayne's shoulders and shook him roughly. Dwayne knocked his hands away and swiped at the dried blood on his forehead with one hand.

"I don't know," he admitted. "She just said that Shauna would be easy to find, because she wanted to be found. My guess is she is nearby."

"Nearby as in just down the beach?" Adam asked suddenly. All the vampires in the room turned to stare at him, but he simply shrugged. "I saw a light down the beach, like from a bonfire. I've never seen one there before."

"Ten to one it's Shauna," Dwayne said, voice shaking with anger and fear. "And I'll bet anything that Anna's with her."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Star burst out. "Let's go!"

They hurried into the night, taking to the air without a thought for the werewolves, though the animals soon proved their ability to keep up as they raced along the sand.

~~**~**~~

By the time the Pack arrived at the bonfire, both combatants had shed blood. Shauna had taken to taunting Anna with the comments she remembered using to get a rise out of her sister before, though they didn't work as well now.

Anna remained silent through it all, not crying out when the sword tore through her skin and clothing, not bothering to acknowledge the vampires as they appeared on the scene. The two girls were fighting too closely for them to interfere, and they were forced to remain on the sidelines like spirit-less cheerleaders.

"You know, you killed our parents," Shauna growled as she swung the heavy sword at Anna's legs. Anna blocked the blow, the force of the two swords meeting enough to rattle her teeth, but Shauna's words disturbed her more.

"What?" she gasped out as she darted away, barely avoiding the next blow. Shauna grinned at her sister, though in the firelight the expression looked more like a skeleton's smile.

"Because you wouldn't kill your little friend, his parents killed ours," Shauna called out. "Their blood is on your hands, just as if you pulled the trigger." Anna hesitated, surprised by the amount of sadness that swept through her body.

Shauna grabbed the opportunity with both hands and lunged forward, driving the sword in front of her body. It pierced Anna's side and she cried out, crumpling to her right even as she swung her own sword blindly. It connected with Shauna and drove deep into her stomach, cutting through her ribcage and tearing all the soft entrails into bits.

Anna cried out again, though Shauna could only gurgle, and jerked her hands away from the sword. Her sister's blood pooled across her pale fingers and Anna stared down at her hands, frozen with surprise and a sudden burst of pain.

Shauna toppled to the ground as if the entire scene was suddenly in slow motion and Anna followed her down, ignoring the burning pain in her side as she clutched Shauna's body to her chest.

"Oh god," she whispered, stroking her sister's hair with one bloody hand. "Oh Shauna." Her tears started once more, falling to mix with the blood her hand had streaked across Shauna's face.

"Anna," Dwayne crossed to her side and began to check the injury, though it was almost impossible to see anything since Shauna's body was in the way. "Anna, let her go."

"No!" Anna swung at Dwayne as best she could, but the pain in her side made movement almost impossible. Instead she clung to her sister, still stroking her hair. The scene might never have changed until the sun rose and burnt Anna to a crisp, except that David stepped over and jerked Anna away from the body, mindless of her injuries. Anna cried out again and curled up on her side, trying to hide the cut.

Dwayne pulled her across his lap gently and began to examine the cut, then bit deep into his wrist and pressed it to her mouth, offering the only healing he knew.

David sank to the ground next to Shauna and pressed his fingers to her throat. He could still feel the faint pulse of her heart, though it was growing weaker with each thump. He hesitated only a moment, then used his extended nails to cut a thick line of blood across his own wrist. He held the wound above her mouth, tilting Shauna's head back until his blood ran down her throat. Her body remained still as he continued to force it into her mouth. When her heart stopped, David continued to let the blood drip into her mouth, until long moments passed without any reaction.

He pulled his wrist away, and her arm jerked up, gripping his arm tightly and tugging it down to her mouth. Her already fanged teeth sank deep into his pale skin and David groaned, flinging his head back with the mix of pleasure and pain the bite brought rushing across his senses.

"I hate to break up this touching scene," Adam spoke up as he gazed at the sky. "But the sun is starting to come up, and I'm fairly sure that vampires and sun don't make a good combination."

Michael and Star hurried over to Laddie and untied him quickly, then helped him stand, though they couldn't find any injuries on his body. Dwayne carefully stood, holding Anna against his chest until she struggled to be put down. He kept one arm around her waist as they took to the rapidly fading darkness, racing with the others towards the cave.

Victoria and Adam stayed behind only long enough to put out the bonfire, though the embers still glowed a faint red when they left. Adam retrieved both the girls' swords, carrying the bloodstained weapons with him as they returned to their new home.

~~**~**~~

Shauna's wordless cries filled the cave as the sun rose. She twisted and turned, struggling as if to escape outside into the light. Surprisingly it was David who sat on the couch with her, soothing her as the others made their way off to bed.

"I'm sorry I hit you," Anna whispered to Dwayne. He tried to keep the frown on his lips but failed and ran his hand down the side of her face. She pressed into his touch, then turned her head to kiss his palm.

"No more secrets, ok?" Dwayne asked quietly. Anna nodded, tilting her head for a kiss, which he gave not only one but two and three and four. When they finally drew apart, he started to lead her towards the back of the cave. Anna stumbled, a wave of dizziness spilling through her mind. When the pain and dizzy spell finally cleared, she found Dwayne watching her, a worried expression knitting his brows together.

"Are you ok, love?" he murmured, helping her stand once more. Anna nodded, gulping for air for a moment, then forced a yawn for his benefit.

"Just tired from the battle and the cut and not feeding properly," she assured him, trying not to wince from the headache that had come leaping back at full force. He hesitated a moment longer, then nodded, and let her shoo him off towards the back room with the excuse that she wanted to sleep in a bed because of her injury.

When David stood and stroked one hand through Shauna's hair before he left her, Anna's eyebrows arched sky high. She moved forward slowly, the wound in her side inhibiting her movements, then waited until he came to her.

"Finally a soft side in the big bad vampire," she drawled playfully. David turned back to glance at Shauna, letting his gaze drift over her sleeping form, then he shook his head and looked at Anna.

"No soft side," David laughed darkly. "She's powerful, Anna. I have to make sure this one likes me." Anna winced and pressed one hand to her side, directly over the cut. Her sudden laugh was heavy, twisting through the cave with a tinge of bitterness.

"It's always about power, isn't it, David?" she mused darkly.

He nodded, refusing to deny her accusation, for accusation it was, when it was also the truth. Anna's lips twisted angrily, but she said nothing more. David let the silence build around them, then offered her a strong smirk.

"I'm doing what you told me to," he murmured as he brushed past her. "I'm leading my Pack. Now the question is, are you going to follow, Anna?" Her silence followed him back towards the sleeping area.

Anna collapsed onto one of the couches out front, glaring at the still form of Shauna on the couch across the room. Her hand pressed harder to the wound on her side, increasing its pain to distract from the headache that raged on. She blamed her sister for both, though only one had she caused.

Sleep was long in coming for the vampire, and when the darkness finally overcame her mind, the world behind her closed eyes starting spinning out of control in a wash of pain and twisting dizziness.

~~**~**~~

A figure shrouded in darkness settled its black robes about its kneeling body. The crystal pool it knelt next to caught the bright moonlight in the sky, though the moon didn't reflect in the still waters.

The figure pressed one finger against the edge of the pool and waves picked up, sweeping along the water as if driven by wind, though not a singe breath of air stirred. When the waves cleared, an image of a sleeping girl filled the clear pool.

After watching the image for a moment, the figure turned to consult a few wrinkled scrolls that rested by the side of the water. The moonlight glinted off of a strand of bright silver hair when the figure tilted its head up to check the location of the moon and planets in the night sky.

A quiet chant began, soft words that spoke of the changes in positions and in alignments that would occur for the first time in centuries in the next few months. As the chanting continued, a dark fog swept up, circling the crystal pool and the image held within. Slowly the fog began to slide across the upturned face.

As if feeling the touch of fog, Anna wiped at her cheek unconsciously, though she didn't wake up. A pained wince tightened her facial features as the headache intensified and the dark figure began to laugh, the sound moving the still waters.


End file.
